


Conversion Day - Nick's point of view

by PJ1228



Series: Conversion Day Stories [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Conversion Day, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lacroix's Conversion Day from Nick's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion Day - Nick's point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacroix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lacroix).



> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB.  
> I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> In August 2003, I wrote a story called [Conversion Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244511). The following relates the same events from Nick's point of view. Although this story stands on its own, I recommend that you read the other story first.

**Conversion Day** \- Nick's point of view  
by PJ  
August 2004

 

Nick sat alone in his loft and contemplated his options. His master's conversion day was coming up this week and he had no idea for an appropriate gift.

He wanted something special. During the last weeks, while spending hours listenening to the familiar soft voice on the radio, he had come to realize that he craved the close company of his master again. He doubted however, that Lacroix would simply take him back after the way he had treated him during the past years. His greatest fear was to be rejected when he admitted his needs. So, whenever he had come to the Raven, he strictly dwelled on the topic of business, trying to hide the craving that was getting more and more intense inside him.

He had already dismissed several ideas for a gift: a watch, a chessboard, cuff links. Nothing seemed to be fitting for the occasion. He wanted something that was personal and conveyed the message that he wished to pick up their broken relationship again.

He wondered what his master would cherish most from him. While he pondered this question, a shy smile formed on his lips. It wasn't so much what his master would cherish most from him, it was him his master cherished most. All of him to be precise.

But he couldn't just go and offer himself, could he? The risk of rejection was too great. He wouldn't be able to live with the shame of being sent home instead of being unwrapped layer for layer. How could he make sure his offer was welcome?

Finally, an idea came to his mind. Actually it was something that Schanke had said once when Nick had forgotten to get a gift for Natalie's birthday. "Do what I do with Myra. Only I do it on purpose. I make her think she's not getting anything, until the very last minute. By then she's so desperate, no matter what I got her - big hit. Works every time."

Nick smiled. Schanke's casual talk had often been full of wisdom.

* * *

The 24th of August approached and Nick purposely busied himself with other things in order to prevent any forebodings slipping across their link.

He fed well from a bottle he had procured earlier from the Raven. The last thing he wanted was his master complaining about his blood tasting of bovine. Yet he hoped to partake of a richer vintage before the night was over.

Then he dressed with great care, trying to ignore the anticipation that was building inside him by thoughts of how his master's skillful hands would relieve him of his garments later, should the evening take the turn he wished for.

About fifteen minutes to midnight he left the loft through the skylight and headed to Lacroix's mansion. He entered silently and found his master sitting in front of the fireplace, obviously so deep in thought that he missed his arrival.

All of a sudden Lacroix looked up at him.

Nick had rarely seen him that surprised. He suppressed his own nervousness and spoke. "I brought you a present."

Lacroix still stared at him as if he were a vision. Then he rose from his seat and approached him slowly. “What is it?” he asked after his eyes had taken in every detail of his son.

"Me," Nick declared, waiting anxiously to be rejected.

Lacroix remained silent.

Slowly Nick leaned forward and initiated a kiss. Only when the kiss was returned with ardour was Nick sure that his worries about rejection had been unnecessary. He sent a silent thanks to Schanke before giving himself to the passion.

FIN


End file.
